


Battle of Wills

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: The boys are plagued by nightmares. Who will sleep first?





	Battle of Wills

It's fine. This is fine. Sam's never going to sleep again. Maybe Dean's never going to sleep again. So they're in a battle of wits here, because if Sam says he's never going to sleep again, then Dean will have to pretend sleep is good, great, wonderful, that Sam should do it, that Dean _loves_ sleep.

But Sam knows that neither of them want to, not ever again.

Nightmare fuel--where to begin?

Dean's told him the story, in so many words, of going silent because there was nothing else to do when he was four.

Sam's told Dean the story of seeing Jessica on the ceiling--from his perspective, on the bed ( _on the bed, of course, who needs sleep?_ )

Dean's told Sam about the nightmares about Lisa and Ben. The dreams that led to all his decisions when it came to them, every single one.

They have enough nightmare fuel that, well, they never want to sleep again, either one of them.

Battle of wills.

Who's going to sleep first?

Dean's belly is full of a burger tonight and Sam ate a salad and maybe that will be the determining factor. But on the other hand, Dean's stayed up watching Sam at his sickest for days and days at a time, has that big brother thing down pat.

Battle of wills.

They're in the car now and Dean turns up Metallica as loud as it will go, literally.

"Who needs sleep?" Dean asks.

"I didn't when--remember?"

Dean sounds weary. "I remember, Sam."

"Sorta wish I could go back to that."

"Beats nightmares every night," Dean says, exactly like he's not admitting anything.

"Don't I know it."

In the end, at about 3:05 AM, they both curl into their respective sides of the Impala, and she shifts just slightly so they feel rocked to sleep.

When they dream tonight, they are in the same dream--she makes sure of it.

And so they are in hell, but they are in hell together.

**Author's Note:**

> Accidentally combined two prompts by the same person:
> 
> Author's choice, any, the only thing that kept the nightmares away was to completely avoid sleeping. (and)  
> Supernatural, Any, recurring nightmares every time sleep is attempted.


End file.
